cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Four
Song Four (宋four; Sòng four) or more formally and commonly addressed as Ruler Tyrant Ru (霸儒主宰; Bà Rú Zhǔzǎi) was the Acting-Ruler of the Nine Serenities, personally appointed by Seventh Ruler of the Nine Serenities after the demise of the Eighth Ruler due to the Collapse of the Heavenly Way. After Song Shuhang became a Ninth Heavenly Way, Spooky Song also became a full-fledged Nine Serenities Ruler. Name & Aliases Tyrant Ru Spooky Song Spooky Song (宋幽幽; Sòng Yōuyōu) was from the Rulers of the Nine Serenities’ Spooky-series. Appearance As Song Shuhang’s doppelgänger, Song Four basically a copy of his main body but with some differences. Song Four is the bald, muscular and black skinned version of Song Shuhang. Personality Song Four generally has the same personality as his main body, however, due to the influence of the Nine Serenities, every three seconds the desire to destroy the world will appear and every ten seconds the idea to destroy all living things. However, according to the Third Ruler of the Nine Serenities, Song Shuhang’s will power is strong enough to withstand the influence of the Nine Serenities. Whenever he seems to succumb to the influence, its likely he is intentional. Acting Ruler of the Nine Serenities The main reason for the appointment was Song Shuhang was complaining at the Seventh Ruler that the Demons of the Nine Serenities were getting out of hand since there is nobody is managing them. The Seventh Ruler was too lazy and sleepy to handle the mess so he gave Song Shuhang some Ruler of the Nine Serenities jurisdiction. Aside from the Seventh Ruler, Ruler Tyrant Ru was aided in his task by the Second and the Third Rulers. Jurisdiction of Ruler of the Nine Serenities Stone Tablet was upgraded from a Ninth Stage into an Eternal Life Being divine armament by the Seventh Ruler of the Nine Serenities. Three Minutes of True Man Song Four can only use the full strength of a Ruler of the Nine Serenities for just three minutes at a time. This is due the gigantic pressure and stress on his body. Vassals Song Four was bequeathed with seven Tribulation Immortals total by the Second Ruler and Third Ruler to help him managing the Nine Serenities and act as the executors of his wills. Three Great Eye Demons The Three Great Eye Demons were the subordinates of the Second Ruler of the Nine Serenities. They were reactivated from their deep slumber by their lord to help Ruler Tyrant Ru to deal with the chaos in Nine Serenities. *God Eye – Fuzzy – The unofficial spokesdemon for the seven Tribulation Immortals. *Vision Island *Eye Demon Supreme Four Great Dragon Kings The Four Great Dragon Kings (四大龙王; Sì Dà Lóng Wáng) also known as the Four Great Dragon Beasts (四大龙兽; Sì Dà Lóng Shòu), were the subordinates of the Third Ruler of the Nine Serenities. They were reactivated from their deep slumber by their lord to help Ruler Tyrant Ru to deal with the chaos in Nine Serenities. *''Dragon King of the East Serenities'', Diamond Order *''Dragon King of the West Serenities'', Steel Order *''Dragon King of the South Serenities'', Myria(pod) Order *''Dragon King of the North Serenities'', Rainbow Order Demon Sea Great Plan :Main article: Demon Sea Great Plan Tomb of Tyrant Song :Main article: Tomb of Tyrant Song Usurping the Authority By using Ruism Holy Man’s Devour ability, Trivia Due to the existence of Spooky Song, Song Shuhang didn’t condensed a new Nine Serenities Ruler counterpart when he became a Ninth Heavenly Way. Category:Song Shuhang Category:Doppelgänger Category:Ruler of the Nine Serenities Category:Nine Serenities